Prophecy Of The Fallen Tiger
by LarkroseLukos
Summary: When Tigerstar died, he was told that his three grandchildren would have the power of the stars in their paws. Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw are those three, and they will have to make difficult choices as tragedy shapes their destiny... T for death.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs and this particular plot line.

Red flashed before Tigerstar's eyes as Scourge scratched him one more time. He heard the sound of mewling before everything went black…

Tigerstar cracked open an amber eye. A blue light shimmered before him and he saw Bluestar sitting there, her fur shining like a million stars.

"Welcome, Tigerstar." she said, blue eyes flickering in the light.

"Is-is this StarClan?" The powerful tabby got to his paws.

Bluestar nodded. "But this isn't where you'll be staying." She looked away at the sky. "See those three stars?"

Tigerstar nodded and padded over to the she-cat.

"Their will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." Bluestar said, her voice like all of the cats Tigerstar had ever known. "They will be more powerful then us- but you must _not _interfere. They have their own destinies."

Tigerstar turned his back on her. "So, are you going to lead me to StarClan or what?"

Bluestar's eyes narrowed. "You've been a bad kitty, Tigerstar." she hissed.

With those words she faded, and so did the blue light. Then Tigerstar was thrust into darkness once more.

XXX

Yes, very short. Next chapter will be up shortly.


	2. Dark Dreams

Flamepaw watched as Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw trained. The flame colored tom turned back to his mentor, Littlecloud, who was busy checking on Ratscar and Cedarheart. The two hadn't stopped coughing for two days, and they couldn't keep any food down. The more their fever rose, the less chance of living they had.

Flamepaw caught the scent of Russetfur on the breeze. The ginger deputy had a sharp smell to her, like sage. He could smell fear on her, and could see it in the way her eyes flickered around.

"Littlecloud," she pushed right past Flamepaw, not even noticing the small apprentice.

"Yes?" the tabby tom looked up, his words muffled by the herbs in his mouth.

"I think Blackstar is sick." she said. "He has the smell of ailment all over him. Don't tell him I told you- I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

Littlecloud nodded and dropped the leaves in his mouth so he could talk clearly. "Flamepaw, you go with her," he told his apprentice. "I'm busy."

Flamepaw jumped to his paws, happy to be finally doing something productive, though he wasn't happy it was _Blackstar_ he had to see- the white tom really was a grouch. He sighed and followed Russetfur out of the musty medicine den and kept his eyes on the ginger she-cat's tail, which flicked nervously, her slow-paced steps betraying feelings of uneasiness.

"Rawr!" The dark brown tabby leaped on his sister, claws unsheathed.

Dawnpaw bolted and rolled over, leaving her brother to crash into the dusty collection of pine needles.

"Got yah, Tigerpaw!" she screeched and leaped on her brother triumphantly. The mention of the name caused Snowbird, who was watching, to flinch and grab Steamkit closer.

"I don't know why Tawnypelt named her son after that menace." she muttered to Ivytail, Dawnpaw's apprentice.

The tortoiseshell shrugged and narrowed her eyes. "He'll turn out just like his grandfather, mark my words. And we don't need another Tigerstar."

"Blackstar?" Russetfur pushed Flamepaw into the dark den.

A shadow stirred at the back of the cave. Flamepaw could make out two amber eyes in the dim light. "Yes?"

"Russetfur tells me you're sick." Flamepaw said, aware that Russetfur was right behind him.

"I'm fine." Blackstar's reply came out in a growl. Then he broke off in a wheeze, and Flamepaw heard the sound of retching.

"Well…" Flamepaw's voice fell to a whisper. "Make sure he eats the herbs Littlecloud's giving all the sick cats."

Russetfur nodded. "Should I tell the Cla-"

"No," Flamepaw meowed. "I wouldn't worry them."

"Well… okay." The deputy didn't like being bossed around by an apprentice, but she nudged the flame-colored cat. "You should go now."

Flamepaw nodded and was out before the she-cat could say "Mouse", happy to be out of the dark den. He saw Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw, who had a day off from training, playing near the nursery.

"Hi!" Dawnpaw said. Her light ash-colored was sleek and well-groomed, and her white paws were nearly brown with dust.

Tigerpaw trotted over to his brother. "Have a nice day sorting roots?" he said. "Me and Dawnpaw had a practice fight-"

"And I won!" Dawnpaw interrupted.

"Hey! I didn't finish!" Tigerpaw leaped on his sister, and the two tumbled around in the dust.

Flamepaw watched as Tigerpaw pinned his sister down. "Ha! I told you I'd beat you! Just wait till I'm a warrior…"

His brother's voice faded as Flamepaw padded back to the medicine den. He was stopped by a familiar muzzle on his shoulder. He turned around to face Rowanclaw.

The ginger tom was a lot like Flamepaw, they would have looked like brothers from afar. But up close you could tell Flamepaw's coat was lighter, and Rowanclaw's claws were shorter and blacker- but they were subtle differences.

"How's Cedarheart doing?" Rowanclaw asked. His tone was full of worry for his father (Cedarheart) but his eyes were full of pride as he gazed down at his son.

"Not getting better." Flamepaw didn't want to meet his father's powerful gaze.

Rowanclaw's thin tail brushed against his ear. "You're doing a good job, son." he whispered, voice full of affection. "Don't forget that I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah yeah." Flamepaw pushed past his father and into the medicine den.

Littlecloud looked up. "Well?"

Flamepaw nodded. "Blackstar's sick- but he refuses to leave his den or admit it- I'm having Russetfur look after him. Just give her the herbs."

Littlecloud nodded. He wiped some sweat from his dark brow and sighed. "We're losing the battle, Flamepaw." He sat down and started putting some herbs back in their spots.

"Well, tomorrow night's a half moon," Flamepaw meowed. "We could ask the other medicine cats if they've ever encountered the sickness."

Littlecloud looked up. "You and me both know we can't do that. Blackstar told us we can't."

"Blackstar wouldn't have to know." insisted Flamepaw.

Littlecloud shook his head. "The word of the leader is the word of the warrior code." He used the same excuse Flamepaw had come to know well.

"Okay…" Flamepaw muttered.

***

Two nights later, Tigerpaw sank into his nest. His paws were itching to wake up and train, but he let himself sink into a pleasant dream…

Tigerpaw leaped- but the mouse scurried off into a dark part of the woods.

"Hello? Mouse?" Tigerpaw followed the mouse into the bushes. No stars gleamed above him. Where was he?

The mouse scurried between two tree trunks. Tigerpaw leaped to get it- but found himself facing a huge dark brown tabby. His amber eyes glowed like two suns in the dim light, and his claws were wrapped around the tail of the mouse.

"W-who are you?" stammered Tigerpaw, raising his chest to make himself look bigger.

"I'm known by many names," the tabby replied. "But you can call me Tigerstar."

Flamepaw padded to the Moonpool. It glowed eerily, its pebbles smooth and polished, its starry waters shimmering with each ripple.

"Jayfeather!" he exclaimed when he saw the familiar grey tabby. His kin just nodded curtly.

Flamepaw wrinkled his brow. That was weird. Jayfeather was acting rather aloof. He watched as Leafpool dipped her head to Littlecloud.

"You look tired." she remarked.

Littlecloud nodded but said no more. Willowshine and Barkface came next.

"Mothwing couldn't make it," Willowshine said. "Had to treat Minnowpaw."

Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes and muttered something under his breath. Kestrelwing followed Barkface. Barkface and Leafpool didn't even look at each other, but Kestrelwing insisted on saying hi to Jayfeather.

Flamepaw dipped his nose into the Moonpool. He settled down, feeling the calm water ripple across his nose, tickling it. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a marsh. Moist pine needles massaged his pads as he walked on. "Hello?" he called.

He was greeted by a grey and white tom. "Welcome, Flamepaw." he said.

"Uh, hi…."

"Runningnose." The tom dipped his head. "Nice day for a stroll, eh?"

Flamepaw nodded. "Where is the rest of StarClan?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just me today." The old medicine cat padded to a bush and sniffed it. "Look!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Flamepaw glanced up. A dove feather was floating over the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. It floated past him and into the marsh.

"You'll see. It'll take a long time, but you'll see what I mean." Runningnose faded, leaving Flamepaw all alone in the forest.

XXX

Super long chapter, eh? Now I'm typing like Runningnose. I hope you liked it.


	3. Dove Love

It was Flamepaw's second gathering. He could smell ThunderClan approaching, and Littlecloud pulled him out of the way as ThunderClan past. Leafpool came and sat next to Flamepaw. She smelled of tansy and watermint, and she looked tired, ready to sink into a warm nest. Jayfeather was beside her, not even looking at Flamepaw.

Tigerpaw walked through the gathering. He was right behind Russetfur, who has leading the cats in Blackstar's absence. She held her head high and proud, ginger fur sleek as if she had been grooming it for a while.

Tigerpaw's ears perked when he heard the sound of hissing. There was a black tom, haunches raised and smelling of WindClan, yelling at a young apprentice.

He stepped between the tom and the apprentice. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked sternly.

"Nothin'," the tom replied. "None of your business."

"Breezepelt-" A light tabby she-cat said, placing a tail on the tom shoulder.

Breezepelt shot Tigerpaw a glare but turned away.

"Thanks," the apprentice said, causing Tigerpaw to turn. "He was accusing me of crossing the WindClan border."

This was the first time Tigerpaw had a look at the apprentice. She had a light grey pelt that was fluffy and soft like down feathers. She had white feet and a white spot on her chest. Her eyes were a light green, shining like a second moon.

"I'm Dovepaw." she said, smiling.

"I'm… Tigerpaw." Tigerpaw was snapped out of his stare but the feeling of a pelt brushing against him. _"What do you think you're doing?" _The voice of Tigerstar roared in his ear.

"Tigerpaw. That's a cute name." Dovepaw said. "This is my first Gathering. That's my sister Ivypaw," She nodded towards a dark grey tabby she-cat.

Tigerpaw was frozen for a moment. What was this feeling? He had never felt so much bliss. He couldn't- he couldn't love this cat, could he? They were in different Clans!

"_Just go." _Tigerstar hissed in his ear.

Tigerpaw pushed the tabby out of his mind. "So, you're in ThunderClan?" he asked, twiddling his paws.

Dovepaw nodded. "Hey," her voice fell to a whisper. "Come by the Old Thunderpath tomorrow night and I'll thank you in advance."

"Really?" Tigerpaw's heart filled with joy. He didn't even care that the Thunderpath was in ThunderClan's territory- he would get to see this cat again. She smiled again, that half smile with a grin in her eyes. She touched noses with him before going back to her sister.

"Bye…" Tigerpaw called after her.

***

"Well, you had fun at the Gathering, did you?" snapped Tigerstar. Hawkfrost lurked behind him somewhere in the shadows, all Tigerpaw could make out was his ice blue eyes that sent shivers down his spine.

"I don't know what you mean." Tigerpaw retorted. Then he heard rustling in the bushes. He spun around and found himself facing Dawnpaw.

"Dawnpaw!" he exclaimed. "Grampa Tigerstar told me you'd come! He told me we were going to train together!"

Dawnpaw squinted. Tigerstar looked like an exact copy of Tigerpaw. Was this cat really her grandfather? She realized her broad shoulders matched him perfectly, and her long claws were like his. She smiled a bit.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"Hawkfrost- he's our uncle- and Tigerstar told me I have more power than StarClan! More power than StarClan! And you and Flamepaw too- isn't this great? And he's going to help us develop em'- he's gonna train us."

"Power?" Dawnpaw's eyes lit up. "I like the sound of that!"

***

Despite Tigerstar's disapproval, Tigerpaw still crept over ThunderClan territory to the old thunderpath. Then a familiar grey shape came out of the bushes.

"Dovepaw!" he whispered.

The she-cat dipped her head. "Hi, Tigerpaw. I was starting to think you weren't coming." Her meow was like a thousand soft bells, lulling Tigerpaw. He crept closer to the she-cat cautiously.

To his surprise, Dovepaw came closer too. She laid her neck on his shoulder and purred. Tigerpaw purred back and nuzzled her neck with his velvety nose.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." He promised before turning away.

Dovepaw nodded and gazed after the dark tabby as he disappeared into the underbrush.

Early in the morning a week later, Flamepaw was awakened by this call:

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

The flame colored apprentice sprang out of his nest and padded into the clearing to sit beside Dawnpaw, who was fidgeting with energy.

"Bl-" Littlecloud started, but the tom held his tail up to silence him.

"Since Russetfur is moving to the nursery," Blackstar announced. "We will need a stand in deputy." His voice was hoarse, his pelt ragged and unwashed, and his eyes were dull with fever. "Tawnypelt will be the deputy until Russetfur has her kits."

Flamepaw leaped over to his mother. "You're going to be deputy!" he said.

Rowanclaw licked his mate between the ears. "You'll do great."

Flamepaw's whiskers twitched. "Where's Tigerpaw?"

Dawnpaw looked at her brother. "The big furball's sleeping." Then she saw Tigerpaw padded sleepily to them.

"Mom's deputy." Flamepaw reported.

Tigerpaw flicked his tail. "That's great!" he meowed.

Tawnypelt nodded. "Well, I have to go on a border patrol. Oakfur, Crowfrost, you come with me!" she called.

Tigerpaw watched his mother go. He turned around and saw Steamkit approaching him.

"Your mama shouldn't be deputy." he said in a shrill voice. "She's a ThunderClan born cat. She's no good."

Tigerpaw felt anger boil inside of him. He felt a cold pelt brush his and heard the rough voice of Tigerstar in his ear.

"_He has no right to insult your mother! Show him what you're made of! NOW!"_

Rage guided Tigerpaw's movements. He leaped on the kit like pouncing on a piece of prey. Steamkit struggled beneath the powerful tabby's paws, and Tigerpaw felt blood sink into his claws- and then…

"Get that monster away from my kit!" screeched Snowbird, pushing Tigerpaw into the dirt. "Are you okay?" she asked Steamkit, licking his wounds. "It's okay, mama's here…"

Tigerpaw got up. He realized the whole Clan had been watching him. He looked at Dawnpaw and Flamepaw, hoping for some consolation, but Dawnpaw turned away.

"Not cool, bro." Flamepaw said, shaking his head. "Not cool at all."

Later that night, Tigerpaw overheard his mother and Snowbird's conversation.

"He's become just like his grandfather! A little murderer!" Snowbird hissed.

"Now, I'm sure Tigerpaw didn't mean-"

"Oh yes he did! He should be exiled! Sent to The Place Of No Stars!"

Tigerpaw sank away into the apprentices den. He heard Olivepaw whisper something to Sunpaw, and the light brown tabby shrank away from Tigerpaw as he passed.

"_This is the price for power. Others will fear you." _Tigerstar hissed in his ear.

Tigerpaw pushed the voice out of his mind. Then he sprang to his paws. He had to meet Dovepaw tonight!

Flamepaw watched his brother walk out of the apprentice den. He was worried about Tigerpaw. The tabby hadn't been acting himself lately.

Curiosity drew him out of his nest. Flamepaw padded after Tigerpaw, keeping in the shadows until the dark tabby crossed the border to ThunderClan. Flamepaw paused and hesitantly stepped over the border.

Flamepaw watched as Tigerpaw padded into the clearing beside the Old Thunderpath. A pretty light grey she-cat came out of the bushes.

"Tigerpaw…" she whispered, and nuzzled Tigerpaw's neck, purring.

Flamepaw gagged with shock. Tigerpaw raised his head, whiskers twitching.

"D-did you hear that, Dovepaw?" he asked.

Dovepaw shook her head. Her emerald eyes were shining with affection. "I only heard you purring." She meowed.

"Well, _Dovestar_, whose your deputy?" Tigerpaw asked playfully.

"You, of course. You're my only warrior." Dovepaw flicked her feathery tail on Tigerpaw's nose. The dark tabby giggled and leapt on her, laughing.

Flamepaw turned away, ready to throw up. He had always thought that Tigerpaw was the strong one- and here he was, flirting with a ThunderClan apprentice and having a good old time. He bit back a growl and dashed off to ShadowClan territory.

XXX

Whew… long chapter. I hope you guys like it. Comment, pretty please? Puppy dog eyes?


	4. Dark Empathy

Dawnpaw landed on her side, flanks heaving. She got up, amber eyes burning with determination.

"Do you think you'll ever make a warrior with that goofing around?" Tigerstar jeered, claws flexing impatiently.

Dawnpaw hissed under her breath. She leaped, higher and stronger than every, on Tigerstar. As he swung to roll, she felt muscles ripple beneath his thick pelt. Fury blazed through her, causing her paws and claws and teeth and body to move- leaping, blazing fire. She didn't even know she was fighting, or moving- she was one piece, one energy…

Then Tigerstar pushed her off. The flame inside her faded and she fell to the ground, coughing up dust.

"Don't challenged the master." he growled. "Let that be a lesson to you." He padded off into the bushes, Hawkfrost trailing behind like a tabby shadow.

Flamepaw watched as his mentor lowered his tired head.

"We've lost Ratscar." he whispered.

Flamepaw walked over to Littlecloud. The light brown tabby was shaking, his fur fluffed out. His eyes were glazed and watery, and when Flamepaw brushed up against him, his pelt was warm and slicked with sweat.

"You're working to hard," Flamepaw consoled. "Maybe you should rest. If you get sick… I don't know what would happen."

Littlecloud shook his head. "I don't have time for rest. Not when so many lives are counting on me."

"Will you at least let me fetch you some fresh kill?"

Littlecloud nodded.

Flamepaw picked out a plump toad and brought it back. He turned his back to his mentor and stuffed some poppy seeds under the toad's skin.

"Here you go." he tossed the toad to his mentor.

Eventually Littlecloud passed out. Flamepaw built a nest around the small cat and sighed. He couldn't get Tigerpaw out of his mind. He couldn't believe what he had seen the other night.

He was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of pawsteps. There was Snowbird, her blue eyes wide with worry.

"Flamepaw," she whispered. She nuzzled the apprentice. Flamepaw purred. The white she-cat was like a second mother to him.

"Steamkit is sick." she said, tearing up grass with her claws.

"Okay, here." Flamepaw pushed her some herbs. "Take these, and I'll see to him."

He followed Snowbird to the nursery when Russetfur stepped in front. The ginger queen was flustered, her fur fluffed out.

"I think Crowfrost's sick. I heard him coughing." she hissed. "And Blackstar's gotten worse."

"I'll see right to it-" Flamepaw was cut off as Olivepaw dashed over.

"Sunpaw has a thorn in his paw! I think it's infected-" The she-cat broke off into a rough wheeze.

Flamepaw looked around. All these problems overwhelmed him. His head spun.

_Tigerpaw… Dovepaw… ThunderClan? Sickness…. Crowfrost's coughing… Sunpaw… thorn…. Blackstar…_

Then he felt a deep pain in his side. Blood flowed down it, his light grey pelt was dyed scarlet- wait, he didn't have a grey pelt…

Then he was snapped back to reality, and the pain was gone.

"Dawnpaw!" Tawnypelt's voice flooded the she-cat's ears.

It was a simple border quarrel. Not to bad. But then Birchfall had gotten a bit too protective of Ivypaw- and Dawnpaw was bleeding… blood was pouring down her side…

She clenched her teeth and felt her scruff being pulled.

"It's going to be okay…" That was Tawnypelt's voice. Then Tigerstar's…

"_Weakling! You shouldn't have let him attack you!"_

"Dawnpaw?" Flamepaw asked. Littlecloud was up now, still groggy, but as productive and frazzled as ever.

"Please be okay…" he whispered in her ear. Dawnpaw cracked open one eye.

"I'm sorry, Tawnypelt, but I'm going to have to ask you to lea-" That was Littlecloud.

"She's my daughter! I have every right to see her!"

"Yes, but-"

Then their voices faded. Dawnpaw looked up. She was in the dark forest.

"Back so soon?" Taunted Tigerstar, melting from the shadows.

"Where is Tigerpaw?" Tawnypelt asked.

Ivytail shook her head as if to say no. Her voice was hoarse from coughing.

"_Dovepaw is part of her own prophecy. Every moment her heart beats she is robbing your destiny, your power. Do you want power?" _Tigerstar hissed.

"Yes, I wanted power, but-" Tigerpaw stood on the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. He should have met Dovepaw ten minutes ago.

"_I said, DO YOU WANT POWER?"_

"Yes! I want power! Yes!"

"_Then kill her."_


	5. Ambition Fulfilled

Tigerpaw emerged from the bushes.

"Hello, Dovepaw." His eyes were cold.

"It's Dovefeather now." she snapped. Then her expression turned warm with affection. "Tigerpaw, I have great news. I'm-"

Then, without warning, Tigerpaw leaped. His claws unsheathed and but he landed on the ground as Dovefeather dashed out of the way.

"Tigerpaw, what has gotten into you?" she said, fearing flashing in her eyes.

"I'm going to kill you…" hissed Tigerpaw, drawing closer. The she-cat back up against a tree.

"Tigerpaw, please don't kill me! You can't! You said you loved me…."

"Give me one reason not to kill you."

"I'm expecting YOUR kits!" Dovefeather meowed.

Before Tigerpaw could react, another cat joined them. It was Whitewing. The white she-cat glanced from Tigerpaw to Dovefeather.

"Get away from my daughter." she growled, ready to pounce.

"Mom, please! Don't attack him!" Dovefeather pleaded.

Whitewing spun around to face her daughter. "And why not?" she snapped.

"He's my mate!"

Whitewing expression changed dramatically. "There were so many good cats in your own Clan! Take Foxleap for example. He's been following you around for a moon. But you just had to go for that forbidden romance that never ends well. And if you're going to have forbidden mates, why ShadowClan? And why _Tiger_paw?"

While Whitewing was lecturing Dovefeather, it gave Tigerpaw enough time to slink away.

Tigerpaw ran in pure blindness. So many things were going on…

"_You weakling! You should have killed her then and there!"_

"STOP IT! STOPSTOPSTOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tigerpaw yelled, rolling on the ground. Then he vomited, and vomited again. His head spinned. He felt as if he could collapse.

_I've turned into a monster. I'm like Tigerstar now. _

Tigerpaw staggered into camp. Everyone was gone. Then he saw Flamepaw in the medicine cats den. He collapsed at the front of it, flanks heaving with shock, eyes wild… he must have looked like a monster.

"Tigerpaw! What happened?" gapsed Flamepaw, running to his brother's side.

"Where- where- where is- pant- everyone?"

"WindClan led an attack on ThunderClan. They came to us for help. Everyone left- even Littlecloud." Flamepaw said. "But what happened to you?"

Tigerpaw opened his mouth to answer, but vomited again.

"Dovepaw- no, feather, kits… kill… kill…."

"What? Here, just rest. Don't move. I'll get help- I don't know what I'll do."

Tigerpaw weakly reached for some deathberries in his reach, but Flamepaw pushed his paw away.

"Tell me everything." Flamepaw meowed, helping his brother up.

"Tiger-Tigerstar told me we're part of-of a pr-pr-prophecy."

"Prophecy?"

"There will be three, kin of Tigerstar's kin, that hold the power of the stars in their paws."

"And?"

Tigerpaw's eyes lit with fury. "You don't get it! You just don't!" He drew his claws, rage digging through exhaustion to find strength. "Nobody will ever understand!" Then he turned and fled, like a rabbit running from a hunting cat, and was gone.

"Tigerpaw?" Flamepaw called shakily.

Crowfrost stirred in his nest. Then something struck him.

"Where's Dawnpaw?" he said out loud.

***

Blackstar returned from the battle, looking as if he was ready to lose another life. Ivytail was leaning on him, her tortoiseshell pelt streaked with blood. Oakfur trailed not to far behind, one eye swollen and bloody. Then Flamepaw saw Tawnypelt. She didn't look badly wounded.

Tigerpaw had returned from his runaway, but he had been refusing to talk to Flamepaw since. Dawnpaw had also returned, saying she had went to fight.

Littlecloud was there, Sunpaw in his jaws. The yellow apprentice was limp, like a piece of prey.

Littlecloud gently lowered Sunpaw down.

"Treat him." he said.

Later…

"This battle has shown me this Clan needs new warriors." Blackstar said, licking his messy pelt.

"Dawnpaw, Tigerpaw, step forward."

Flamepaw watched his siblings step closer to the Highbranch. Dawnpaw was tingling with excitement, while Tigerpaw had no expression.

"Dawnpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dawnshadow. We honor your quick thinking and ability to learn. ShadowClan excepts you as a full warrior."

Dawnshadow lowered her head and stepped aside. Tigerpaw glanced up at his leader, ambition in his gaze.

"He's not going to name him Tigerclaw, is he?" Tawnypelt's voice was filled with fear.

"Tigerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tigerheart. ShadowClan honors your ambition and excepts you as a full warrior."

Tigerheart bowed his head down as his sister had done.

After that, Sunpaw became Sunwhisker, and Olivepaw became Olivegaze.

Then the barrier rustled and Lionblaze ran in.

"Which one of you mangy crow-food eaters killed Firestar?" he demanded.

XXX

Ooh! Cliffie! Tell me what you think of the warrior names. And who do you think killed Firestar? All will be revealed… maybe.

R and R!


	6. Born In Blood

"Well?" Lionblaze demanded.

Blackstar crawled down from his branch. He raised his haunches. "Who said you can come here?"

Ivytail came out from behind Lionblaze. "I did."

Blackstar cocked his head. "I'd think a warrior would have more sense then to let an enemy warrior into our camp. I thought higher of you, Ivytail."

Oakfur, Ivytail's brother, narrowed his eyes at the white tom, who turned his head haughtily, avoiding Oakfur's gaze.

"He says Firestar was-"

"Firestar was murdered! And ShadowClan scent was all over him!" Lionblaze spat, his claws tearing up grass.

"What are you accusing us of?" Russetfur snapped, emerging from the nursery. The ginger queen was restless, her claws tearing up weeds.

"I'm accusing you of being mangy MURDERERS! Now which one of you did it?"

"We can drive you out at any time." Rowanclaw said. "And right about now would be dandy-"

Tawnypelt laid a tail on her mates shoulder. "Was there any fur between his claws?"

"None."

"When was he killed?"

"Tonight. About two hours ago."

Flamepaw gulped. Two hours ago Tigerpaw- no, Tigerheart now- had ran off into the forest. What if he had killed Firestar? He glanced at Tigerheart, whose head was lowered.

"Wait!" Ivytail snapped. "Was anyone gone at that time?"

"Flamepaw, you were at camp. Was anyone gone?" Littlecloud asked calmly.

"Uh…" Flamepaw glanced at Tigerheart. He had a pleading look in his eyes.

"No. No one at all."

Tigerheart let out a sigh of relief.

"Then we cannot do anything more for you. Russet- er, Tawnypelt, escort him to the border." Balckstar ordered, nonchalantly licking a paw.

The tortoiseshell nodded. "Come with me, Lionblaze." She said to her "nephew".

Flamepaw watched her leave. As the Clan began to break up, he motioned towards Tigerheart.

Tigerheart trotted over to his brother. "I know what you're thinking. But I really didn't-"

"Come on. Let's go to the marsh." Flamepaw said.

***

"I swear on StarClan, I didn't kill him!"

Flamepaw didn't believe his brother. "Then who did, huh?"

"Uh… Oakfur?"

"Nice try."

"Please… I didn't kill Firestar. Do I look like a killer?" Tigerheart met his brother's eyes.

Flamepaw looked at Tigerheart. As that a faint movement behind him? Was that a pair of amber eyes blinking behind his brother?

"_Flamepaw…" _A cold voice beckoned.

Flamepaw shook his head. Tigerheart's whiskers twitched. He looked ready to cry (though he would never admit it).

"It's ThunderClan's problem," Flamepaw meowed. "Not ours."

***

"You're doing fine, Russetfur. Here comes the last one." Littlecloud coaxed.

A wet bundle dropped on the moss beside Russetfur. The queen's face was twisted in pain, but her expression softened as she licked her kit.

"Two she-kits." Flamepaw said, licking the second kit before pushing her towards her mother.

Oakfur pushed past Snowbird. "They're beautiful." He nuzzled Russetfur, purring.

Flamepaw saw a spark of sadness in his mentor's eyes. Was Littlecloud… jealous of Oakfur and Russetfur? Did his mentor want kits?

"We're already late for the Moonpool." Littlecloud meowed quickly, blinking. He dashed out of the nursery, Flamepaw trailing behind.

***

When they reached the Moonpool, Mothwing was there. Willowshine stood beside her, and not far off Barkface and Kestrelwing. Kestrelwing shot a glare at Jayfeather, which the blind cat couldn't see, but Leafpool narrowed her eyes.

Littlecloud settled down next to Leafpool. "Before we share tongues with StarClan, it is time for Flamepaw to become a full medicine cat."

Flamepaw felt a rush of excitement boil in him. "Really?"

Littlecloud nodded. "Flamepaw, step forward."

Flamepaw did as he said, looking up to Littlecloud. His mentor's blue eyes were brimming with pride, as if he was a father watching his kit become a warrior.

_Do I really mean that much to Littlecloud?_

"You have learned the ways of StarClan and the ways of herbs. The spirits of our ancestors speak in your paws and your healing talents. ShadowClan honors your tireless energy and loyalty to your Clan. From this moment on you will be known as Firetail."

Littlecloud licked Flametail's shoulder.

"Flametail! Flametail! Flametail! Flametail!" The cats chanted.

Flametail closed his eyes. Was this what Dawnshadow and Tigerheart had felt like? If so, he wanted this feeling to last forever…

Then the chanting stopped. Flametail opened his eyes. The cats were curling up and closing their eyes. Flametail noticed Littlecloud scoot a little closer to Leafpool.

Flametail closed his eyes and was swept into a dream…

Flametail opened his eyes. Where was he?

"You've done well, my grandchild." Tigerstar meowed to a shadowy cat. "I'm surprised you went through with it."

"That mangy kittypet deserved to die. He was responsible for your death. He held back the future of the Clans." The cat's voice was so faint that Flametail couldn't make out who it was.

"Hello?"

Tigerstar spun around.

"Flametail." he meowed, stepping forward. "What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tigerstar." The tabby drew himself to full height. "Your mother's father."

"The Tigerstar? Like 'killed by Scourge' Tigerstar?"

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. "Yes, 'killed by Scourge Tigerstar'."

"Who were you talking to?"

"None of your business."

"Do you know who killed Firestar?"

Tigerstar flicked his tail nonchalantly. "Maybe. It depends…"

Then Flametail heard pawsteps behind him. He spun around and saw Tigerheart.

"Flamepaw?" He said.

"That's Flametail now." Flametail meowed, raising his chest.

"Really? By the way, did you see Russetfur's kits yet? Aren't they the cutest ever? Their names are Applekit and Birdkit. And Birdkit has the cutest little whiskers-"

Tigerstar growled. "Enough!"

Tigerheart stopped. "Yes?" His eyes shone with fear, but his body movements betrayed that.

Then Runningnose padded out of the bushes. Flametail flicked his tail towards the medicine cat.

"I've come to steer you towards the light. This is a bad place." Runningnose said. Then he glanced at Tigerheart. "He is a lost soul. I can't save him. But Flametail, you must not listen to dark forces. They can steer you down paths that will curse you to walk this forest." He turned around, beckoning Flametail to come. "Tigerstar, I must say good day to you."

And with that Flametail's dream ended.

***

Early the next morning, Flametail followed Littlecloud into their territory. His mentor was throbbing fear, his tabby coat fluffed out and tail high.

"So… dream anything interesting?" Flametail asked.

"What?" Littlecloud snapped. "No. Nothing at all. That's what's worrying me. Do you think…" He paused and stopped walking. "Do you think that StarClan is punishing us? Punishing me?"

"Uh… no."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. The first thing they saw was Oakfur. The toms brown pelt was fluffed out, he looked flustered and had fear scent all over him.

"Littlecloud!" He pushed past Flametail. "Russetfur is sick!"

Littlecloud backed up a few steps. "Okay. Come on, Flametail."

The last thing Flametail wanted to do was go in the musty, crowded nursery to treat a sick queen, but he followed Oakfur, trailing a few steps behind his mentor.

Russetfur's ginger fur was streaked with sweat. She was on her side, legs sprawled out. Birdkit and Applekit were mewling as she tossed in a feverish state.

Littlecloud nosed the she-cat. "Russetfur." He whispered.

She opened one eye. "Huh?"

Flametail slowly picked up Birdkit and placed the kit next to Snowbird. He did the same with Applekit.

Littlecloud helped Russetfur to her feet. The ginger she-cat leaned against Oakfur. She was shaking, her paw steps slow and dizzy.

At last Russetfur was in a nest in the medicine den. She tossed in her "sleep", claws scraping the moss.

"Littlecloud," Flametail called nervously.

"Yes?"

"We're out of herbs."  
"What?" Littlecloud raced over. "No… no, we can't be out of herbs. That's impossible-"

"It's the middle of leaf-bare. Not so impossible." hissed Flametail.

"Huh… no herbs… that's a funny joke. Now hand over the marigold."

"I said we're all out!"

***

Tigerheart walked into a clearing. The moon lit up his amber eyes as he padded through the mist, unaware of where he was. Then he spotted Dovefeather.

"Dovefeather!" He raced towards her, claws sheathed.

But the grey she-cat was lying in a pool of blood, which was black in the silver light. Blood trickled from her mouth, and her jaws were agape. There were three kits beside her, each of them blood red.

Then Dovefeather snapped her head up. Tigerheart leaped backwards.

"_Born in blood, die in blood. Born in fire, live in fear." _She hissed. "Why did you kill me, Tigerheart? Why? What did I do?"

Tigerheart screeched. Then he opened his eyes. He was in the familiar warriors den, which was empty. It was early morning.

He felt a nose touch his ear and jumped. He turned around to find Olivegaze.

"Oh… hi." He said.

Olivegaze smiled. "I was seeing if you were awake. Tawnypelt wants you on a border patrol." She looked away. "After, do you want to go hunting? Just me and you?"

"That sounds cool." Tigerheart muttered loud enough for the she-cat to hear.

"Great!"

Tigerstar watched as Tigerheart left. He shook his head.

"Fool. _Born in blood, die in blood. _He doesn't know what he's gotten into."


	7. Russetfur's Dead?

"Russetfur's dead?" Blackstar meowed.

Flametail nodded. "Where's Oakfur?"

"He's on a border patrol." Dawnshadow replied, joining the group of cats gathered in the center of the camp.

"Go get him."

"What did she die of?" Ivytail asked. "Sickness?"

"She probably would have died of that, but not this time. She was murdered." Flametail meowed calmly.

"I won't believe until I see it." Blackstar snapped. "Who would kill Russetfur?" Then his gaze shifted to Tawnypelt suspiciously.

Littlecloud dragged the body of Russetfur out into the camp. She had died of a belly wound, a long, narrow gash down her middle. Her eyes were still open, and her jaws were parted in a silent shock.

Ivytail gasped and leaned closer to Blackstar, her tortoiseshell tail wrapped around his side. Blackstar gave a hiss of annoyance and nudged the she-cat away. Ivytail looked hurt, she turned away from Russetfur, eyes closed.

Blackstar drew himself to full height, his long tail curved up over his head haughtily. He strutted over to Tawnypelt until his snarling muzzle was only inches from her face.

"You killed Russetfur, didn't you?" He growled. "As stand in deputy, you knew you'd be deputy once she was dead. But you just couldn't wait another minute. So you snapped and murdered her using the same attack that killed your father!"

Rowanclaw stepped in front of Tawnypelt, every hair on his pelt bristling. "Don't you dare accuse my mate of murder!"

Blackstar narrowed his eyes. He leaned down, as if ready to pounce on the ginger warrior- but Rowanclaw beat him to it. With a screech of rage, Rowanclaw pounced on Blackstar, claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

The sound of fighting brought the Clan to panic.

"We can't trust anyone! Oakfur did it! Dawnshadow killed her! Littlecloud! Tigerheart! Sunwhisker!" Snowbird wailed.

"You can't throw accusations around like that." snapped Smokefoot.

"Oh, bring it on." Snowbird hissed, and dodged a firm attack from the grey warrior.

And before you knew it the whole Clan was fighting, tearing themselves up over the who was the murderer- until…

"STOP!"

Every head turned to the Highbranch. Snowbird glanced up, and Smokefoot paused moments before he was going to bite her throat. Rowanclaw's attention shifted to the Highbranch, only seconds before he sank his teeth into Blackstar's weak shoulder.

It was Dawnshadow who had screeched, and here she was, standing on the Highbranch.

"Cats of ShadowClan," she said as if she was a leader, or maybe a deputy. "How can we be sure it was one of us who killed our deputy? What if it was a WindClan cat? Or a ThunderClan cat?"

Littlecloud shook his head. "No, she was covered in ShadowClan scent."

"Oh… then never mind." Dawnshadow climbed down from the Highledge.

Just then the barrier rustled. Tigerheart came in, Olivegaze beside him.

"What's going on?" He said, noticing that everyone was at each other's throats.

"Russetfur is dead." Flametail said.

Tigerheart looked at the body of Russetfur. "Oh… Mom's deputy now!"

Blackstar rolled his eyes and pushed Rowanclaw off him. "Well, I suppose Tawnypelt is the new deputy." He mused. Then he glared at the she-cat crossly. "But what kind of Clan wants a murderer as their deputy?"

Tawnypelt growled but placed a paw on Rowanclaw's tense body. "Rowanclaw," she hissed. "Let's not take this any farther then we need to…"

Rowanclaw looked reluctant, but slowly came out of his pounce position.

"Clan life should go on as normal." Blackstar said, louder. "We will still hunt, we will still go to Gatherings. Who killed Russetfur will be revealed when the time comes." He dipped his head to Littlecloud, showing a rare sign of respect.

"Uh…" The medicine cat stammered. "We shall hold vigil for Russetfur tonight."

The Clan began to break up. Snowbird swept Larkkit and Steamkit back in the nursery, for the two kits had thought they could escape while the Clan was in turmoil. Blackstar retreated to his den, and whether he left to grieve or brood was a mystery. Rowanclaw left on a hunting mission with Tawnypelt and Ivytail, and Littlecloud and Flametail started cleaning Russetfur's body.

"I'm going to gather herbs." Littlecloud meowed. "Prepare Russetfur for her vigil, eh?" Then he sniffed sadly and walked out of the camp, head and ears low.

Night fell, and Flametail had to squint in the darkness to groom Russetfur. That was odd… there was fur on her wound. Flametail looked at it.

"No…" He gasped. "The murderer can't be… not…"

_Not Dawnshadow._


	8. Shaded Dawn

Tigerheart slunk across the border to ThunderClan. He had to apologize to Dovefeather if he ever wanted to see their kits. He really did love her- he didn't know what he had been thinking.

He practiced what he would say to her.

"Dovefeather- I'm really sorry that I tried to kill you- no, that doesn't work…" He muttered.

Then the sound of Dovefeather's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. His ears pricked up straight. He crept up in the bushes next to the Thunderpath and saw Dovefeather- and Dawnshadow?

"I'm going to have to kill you. Every second your heart beats its robbing my power- my prophecy!" That was Dawnshadow.

"Dovefeather!" Tigerheart leaped through the bushes. He didn't even glance at his sister. "Did you have your- our kits yet? What are their names?" He said, nuzzling Dovefeather.

Dovefeather nudged him farther away. "I'm not due for a month." Then she glared at Dawnshadow. "She s-said she's going to kill me."

"Dawnshadow! How could you?" Tigerheart pounced on his sister and pinned her down.

"Please," his sister meowed. "Let me talk. I promise I won't hurt Dovefeather- just let me talk."

Reluctantly, Tigerheart let his sister up and stood beside Dovefeather. Ever hair on his pelt bristled with impatience.

"Yes, I killed Firestar. I killed Russetfur too- she was too easy. Why? How? Firestar was pure revenge. He just watched Tigerstar die under the paws of Scourge and didn't even do anything. I killed him using the move that killed Firestar. Russetfur? I murdered her because of mom. She deserved to be deputy and leader more than that mousebrain. I used the same move to kill her that I used on Firestar. As soon as I'm done with your little crush I'm killing Blackstar. And Littlecloud, of course."

"But- why?"

"Why? Mom will become leader. I'll mentor Birdkit and she'll make me her deputy. I'll kill all her deputies. I'd kill the whole Clan if it meant I'd be deputy! When I'm leader I'll align with RiverClan- and if they don't listen, I'll kill them too. ShadowClan will be no more- instead be replaced by TigerClan- and you, Tigerheart, my loyal brother, will leader HawkClan- made of ThunderClan and WindClan. Tigerstar's legacy will live forever. You could make Dovefeather your deputy- you'd be able to raise your kits. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Dawnshadow's voice was that of a madman's, as if she really believed all of this would happen.

"Dawnshadow, you can't do this. You can't mess with StarClan. It's-"

"I can do whatever I want! I have more power than StarClan! I can turn four clans into two with the flick of a claw! I can kill a leader with a single swipe!"

Tigerheart pressed up against Dovefeather. The grey she-cat was shaking, every hair on her soft pelt bristling.

Dawnshadow finished her speech and leaned down low, as if to pounce. Then she leaped and nearly reached Dovefeather- until Tigerheart jumped into the air and collided into her. Dawnshadow fell to the ground and was knocked out. Tigerheart landed a few inches from her.

He turned around, shaking his pelt. Then he noticed Dovefeather's face was twisted in pain.

"What? Are you okay?" He said, running up to her.

Dovefeather made a sound like a gasp. "Kits- coming- too soon!"

"But you said you weren't due for a month…" Tigerheart trailed off. "I'll get Flametail. Just- just stay calm. I'll be back in a second."

***

"Flametail! Flametail!"

Flametail looked up. He saw Tigerheart racing towards him.

"Flametail! Flameta-"

"What?" snapped Flametail.

"Dovefeather- kits…" Tigerheart panted. "By the Thunderpath…"

What?"

"Just come! Now! And bring some of your supplies!"

"Tigerhea-"

"There's no time to explain! NOW!"

***

When they got there, Dovefeather was lying on the ground. She was panting, her sides heaving, and she looked up, weak joy in her eyes, when she saw Tigerheart and Flametail.

Flametail leaned down beside the she-cat. He placed a paw on her swollen flank.

"Well?" Tigerheart meowed nervously.

"When did you say she was due?"

"Not for another month."

Flametail glanced at Dovefeather. "Not to alarm you, Tigerheart, but premature births rarely-"

"I know! I know! Just fix her!" Tigerheart screeched.

"I can't fix her! But I'll do my best…" Flametail muttered. He took out some cobwebs and grass and built a nest around Dovefeather. "It will be awhile before your kits actually are born- do you want to walk around a bit?" He asked Dovefeather.

Dovefeather nodded and bit down on her tongue as another spasm shook her weak frame. Flametail helped her up from her nest and stayed beside the she-cat as she gingerly took a few laps around the clearing.

Tigerheart turned around to see if Dawnshadow was still knocked out- but she wasn't. It fact, Dawnshadow wasn't even there.

"Flametail, I need to go stop Dawnshadow. I'll explain everything later. Just don't…" His voice fell to a whisper. "Don't let Dovefeather die."

Flametail nodded. He could tell his brother really loved Dovefeather- fear was pulsing from his brother's body.

"Don't worry. I won't lose her." He whispered, and Tigerheart was gone.

XXX

Yay! Chapter eight! I never thought I'd get this far- do you like it? Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, I hope this doesn't let you down! Any name and appearance ideas for Dovefeather's kits? I have some ideas... but yeah. And when this is done, should I do a sequel?


	9. YES!

"I'll avenge you, my Russetfur." Blackstar whispered to the shadows in the back of his den. "Once I find your killer, they won't live another day." He flexed his claws. "I can't even trust my Clan anymore…"

He tilted his head, wondering if Russetfur could hear him. "Tawnypelt is a likely suspect. Of course, Smokefoot was ticked off at you when you stole that blackbird. Ivytail was jealous of you. She always had her eyes on deputy- I see that now. You were my only loyal Clanmate. And now you're gone… hmm…"

He blinked slowly. "I must be loony, talking to the shadows. I'm not going to end up like Tigerstar. I'm not going to end up like Brokenstar." He repeated those phrases in his mind. "Of course, avenging is different. Much different. Avenging is like clean revenge. And you, my Russetfur, deserve only the best avenge. And the best is me, of course. You'll go to rest knowing that you have been properly avenged."

"Blackstar?" That was a female voice behind him.

The white tom looked up. He sighed when he realized it was Ivytail.

"Flametail's disappeared. So has Tigerheart." She walked a little closer to her leader.

"Let them stay gone. They weren't loyal anyways. I can't trust anyone." Blackstar snapped.

"Can you trust me?"

"Well… I suppose…" Blackstar sighed again. "But you aren't a Russetfur."

"You have to let her go."

"I can't! I'm avenging her! Does Littlecloud know-"

"Littlecloud does not know who killed Russetfur."

Blackstar growled in annoyance. "Ivytail... I don't think I can do this for much longer."

"Do what?"

"Lead."

"Why? Just because you killed Stonefur doesn't mean your-" Ivytail stopped mid sentence. Everyone in the Clan knew never to speak of "the Stonefur incident".

Blackstar's soft expression turned rigid. "Leave my den."

"But-"

"Now! I don't care about Flametail or Tigerheart. They're the spawn of a murderer." He turned his back to her.

***

"Attention, ThunderClan!" Bramblestar yowled.

Then the deputy, Whitewing, ran up. "Bramblestar! There's ShadowClan scent all over our territory."

"What?"

"We should launch an attack on ShadowClan!" Thornclaw proposed. "Who's with me?"

"Those crow-eaters should have thought twice before they killed Firestar." Sandstorm hissed. "I'll stand by you."

"Count me in!" Spiderleg called.

"Now, we can't just launch an-" Bramblestar started.

"Oh yes we can! You can't keep us back forever!" Dustpelt yowled.

"Now-"

"Are we going to defend our territory?" Thornclaw growled.

"YES!" Rosepaw sprang up.

"Are we going to avenge Firestar?  
"Yes!"

"Are we going to avenge every cat that died of the paws of that murderous bunch?"

"YES!"

"Then let's go!"

"YES!"

***

Dovefeather yowled as another contraction choked her.

"You're doing fine. The first one is almost here." Flametail coaxed.

Dovefeather answered with a pant. Flametail put his paw on hers as a ripple of pain passed across her flank- and a wet bundle dropped onto the nest beside her.

It was a light ginger she-cat. It was covered in her mother's blood, and Flametail grimaced.

"I'll name her… Firekit." Dovefeather weakly licked her kit. "How many more?"

"Maybe two or three."

Dovefeather groaned. "Can I get some water?" she rasped.

"Of course. Let me go get some…"

Flametail returned with the water and found there was another kit beside Dovefeather. This one was a dark tabby she-cat.

"Duskkit." she had named this one.

***

"Blackstar! BLACKSTAR!" That was Littlecloud's voice.

"Yes?" Blackstar looked up.

"ThunderClan are attacking! It won't be long before they get into the camp…" Littlecloud panted. "And I can't find Flametail…"

"Let this Clan die. We're a Clan full of traitors and murderers. I can't trust a single on of them." Blackstar said, one corner of his eye twitching eerily.

Littlecloud paused. His leader was obviously mentally ill, meaning he'd have to be careful about what he said. "Now, you can't mean that. Is this about Russetfur?"

"It's not just about Russetfur. Even StarClan has given up on us. One of these cats is going to kill me, mark my words."

"If you aren't going to fight for your Clan, then I will. I would think _you _of all cats would see the danger we're in. But I'm just a traitor and a murderer. What do I know?" Littlecloud snapped, a hurt look in his eyes. Then he turned and stalked out of the den.

"Now, Russetfur. This can't be right." Blackstar whispered.

***

"Where is Dawnshadow?" Tigerheart said out loud. That was odd. There was a lot of ThunderClan scent on his territory.

Then Toadpaw leaped on the tabby warrior, clawing at his ears. Tigerheart clawed him off and pushed him into a bush. Then Tigerheart ran through the heat of battle, searching for Dawnshadow…

Then he found her.

XXX

Oh my… Blackstar's turning into Bluestar! And what do you think of Dovefeather's kits? Those aren't all of those. What do you think should happen next? Not last chapter. This is not the last chapter.

~Lukos


	10. What Death Feels Like

"Dawnshadow?" Tigerheart whispered.

The she-cat whipped around. She had Littlecloud cornered in the back of his den. The medicine cat had been fetching the last of the cobwebs for Oakfur, who had a bad neck wound.

"Yes?" Dawnshadow snapped. Her eyes held a wild fire, as if she lusted for the feeling of blood beneath her claws.

"I've come to stop you. And what did Littlecloud ever do to you?"

"TigerClan deserves a better medicine cat. Flametail will do a much better job then this fool."

Tigerheart glanced at Littlecloud. The tabby's blue eyes were wide, and he was mumbling a prayer to StarClan under his breath.

"I'll help you." Tigerheart mouthed.

Littlecloud nodded and lowered himself into pounce position, as if ready to spring.

"I'm tired of talking." Dawnshadow hissed. "I'll let Littlecloud live… if you let me kill Dovefeather."

Littlecloud mouthed the words "No! No!"

"I'm sorry, Dawnshadow. But you won't be killing anyone tonight."

"_What are you doing?"_ hissed Tigerstar in Tigerheart's ears. _"You should be helping her!"_

"Is this a challenge?"

"You bet it is." Tigerheart hissed.

"Just pretend we're kits." Dawnshadow whispered. "It'll be over before you know it."

Tigerheart bit his tongue. This was his choice- leave and run or stay and fight. If he stayed, he had a good chance of dying. But if he left, many others would die under Dawnshadow's claws.

So he backed up a little and leaned down low to the ground. Dawnshadow pounced, screeching in anger. But she misguided her leap and crashed into the side of the den. Tigerheart rolled out of the way.

Dawnshadow gave a hiss of frustration and tried again. Tigerheart barely had enough room to roll under her paws, but she managed to claw his side. Pain struck through Tigerheart and Dawnshadow sank her teeth into the back of his shoulder… red flashed before his eyes.

***

Flametail paused. His shoulder burned like fire, and for a second he saw Dawnshadow's amber eyes flicker before him. Then the pain faded, and he felt… empty. What was that feeling.

Dovefeather's gasp brought him back to reality. He turned to the she-cat, who was exhausted and covered in sweat.

Duskkit and Firekit squealed as she moved in her nest. "Flametail…" she panted. "I don't think I can make it…"

"No! You can't die. What will I tell Tigerheart?"

Dovefeather didn't answer.

"Well, if you really want to die, at least die after you give birth. There are still three kits inside of you."

Dovefeather hissed. "I know that. Do you think I want to die?"

Flametail opened his mouth to answer, but a sharp pain above his eye made him cry out in pain. Then it faded again.

"Tigerheart…" he whispered. "Tigerheart's in trouble."

***

"Err!" Tigerheart screeched in pain as Dawnshadow hit him with another one of her sharp blows. What was making her claw marks so deep? What was making her moves so… so accurate? What made her claws burn like fire?

For the first time in his life, Tigerheart thought about dying. He never even got to say goodbye to Tawnypelt, or Flametail, or Rowanclaw- and here he was, dying at his sister's claws.

Dawnshadow moved her jaws closer to his neck. He felt her warm breath on his neck, and poised, ready to sink her teeth into his soft flesh. Tigerheart closed his eyes and waited for the strike, the strike where pain would clot his insides, and then everything would go black…

But that moment never came.

XXX  
Ooh… cliff hanger. Once again, not the last chapter. I realize I made some major mistakes. Like I forgot to have Tigerheart and Dawnshadow's vigil. 0.o. And I said months, not moons. Err… Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this.

~Lukos


	11. Amber Embers

Tigerheart closed his eyes as Dawnshadow's gleaming fangs moved ever so closer to his exposed neck. Then he heard Dawnshadow gasp. He opened his eyes and saw Dawnshadow stiffen, then drop to the ground dead. Littlecloud walked out from behind her, his teeth dripping with blood. He had bitten the back of Dawnshadow's neck.

"Littlecloud… I didn't know you had it in you." Tigerheart said weakly.

"I- I guess I didn't either." Littlecloud stammered. "Do you want me to treat your wounds?"

Tigerheart nodded, and Littlecloud grabbed a cobweb and matted it down on his pelt.

***

"Come on, Dovefeather! One more and it'll be all over." Flametail encouraged, his muzzle pressed against the gray she-cat's face.

Dovefeather gasped in pain and writhed in her nest. Finally the last kit dropped onto the moss. Dovefeather sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

Flametail gazed at the kits. There was Firekit, the light ginger she-cat, Duskkit, the dark brown tabby, Froskit, a light grey she-cat, the dark ginger she-cat that Dovefeather wanted Tigerheart to name, and the last one, Battlekit.

"They're beautiful." He whispered.

"Thanks." Dovefeather voice was weak.

"You should probably go back to your clan now. And take em' with you."

"Yeah- here." Dovefeather slowly nudged Battlekit and the unnamed kit towards Flametail. "Take them. I want them to be ShadowClan cats. Please."

"O-okay. I'll tell Tigerheart. Are you okay?"

Dovefeather slowly got up. Flametail gently laid Frostkit, then Firekit, then Duskkit on her back.

Dovefeather dipped her head. "Thank you."

"Hey, anytime."

Dovefeather smiled and turned back to her clan. She padded off.

Flametail picked up Battlekit with one side of his mouth and nudged the she-kit onto his head. He slowly walked back to his clan, dodging a ThunderClan warrior.

"Littlecloud." He said when he reached the medicine cat den.

The brown tabby looked up. "Where have you been?" he snapped.

"I don't have time to explain. It's complicated." Then Flametail noticed the body of Dawnshadow sprawled on the ground, and Tigerheart not far from her, sleeping.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"It's complicated. I have patients to treat- why do you have a kit on your head?"

"I found them. A rouge must have abandoned them. Can't we keep them? Please?"

"Now- that's not my decision to make. It's Blackstar's. But good luck convincing him of anything. He's kinda- in a bad mood." Littlecloud turned away.

Tigerheart sighed, picked up Battlekit, and padded into the leader's den. He could see Blackstar in the shadows at the back, his amber eyes dull and lacking their vicious fire.

"What is it?" he growled.

"I uh- found these kits. Can we accept them into the clan?"

Blackstar padded out of the shadows. His pelt was messy and unwashed, as if he had stopped caring for it. His eyes were narrowed and had a "don't you dare defy me" attitude behind them.

"What are their names?" he said, raising an eyebrow questiongly.

"Battlekit and…" Flametail gulped. He knew there was only one way to make Blackstar accept these kits- Tigerheart would kill him, but this was the only way.

"Battlekit and Russetkit." Flametail said. "Russetkit is the dark ginger one."

Blackstar sniffed the kits. Then he looked up, and Flametail saw pain flash in his eyes at the sound of "Russetkit".

"Well, I suppose. If they aren't much trouble. But you have to hunt for them, get a queen to care for them, and teach them everything."

"But they'll have mentors to do that."

"You do that too." Blackstar snapped, and Flametail pulled the kits farther away from his leader, noticing how the white tom was flexing his claws impatiently.

"Okay, I'll be leaving now." Flametail was out in an instant, and he was back in the medicine den, which was very crowded.

"Where Tigerheart?" He asked.

"Out under the highbranch." Littlecloud didn't even look up.

Flametail padded over to his brother. The dark tabby was sprawled on his side, and there were gaping wounds everywhere- his belly, his neck, his ears…

"Tigerheart." Flametail lowered Battlekit and slid Russetkit off his head.

"Is Dovefeather okay?" Tigerheart's head snapped up.

"Yes, she's fine. She had five kits- Firekit, Frostkit, Duskkit, and these two- Battlekit and Russetkit."

"Russetkit? Dovefeather didn't even know Russetfur. I hated that arrogant deputy so much…"

"Err, I named Russetkit."

"Why?"

"It was the only way Blackstar would let them in the Clan!" Flametail insisted.

"Well… okay. Can I see them?"

Flametail pushed the kits toward him.

"They're very precious." Tigerheart finally said.

Flametail nodded and gazed up at the sun, which was slowly coming over the horizon.

"I'll take them to Snowbird." Flametail said, and headed towards the nursery.

***

"Well, of course I'll take them in. Steamkit and Larkkit are just about ready to become apprentices. They're over six moons, I think. About a sunrise over." Snowbird said, and wrapped Battlekit and Russetkit close to her body. "Do they have names?" she asked.

"Battlekit and Russetkit."

"That is the sweetest thing, darlin'. Naming em after Russetfur. She was a good cat." Snowbird smiled. "Oh, and Battlekit is a good name, I guess."

"Thanks." Flametail left the nursery, watching Snowbird lick his niece and nephew. They were in good paws now.

The sound of "All cats old enough to walk gather beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" snapped him out of his thoughts. Flametail saw Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw walking, pelts touching, pad over to the Highbranch. Flametail bounded after them.

"You fought well in this battle." Blackstar complimented his clan.

"Like he would know." Sunwhisker whispered in Olivegaze's ear.

"Be quiet!" Blackstar snapped, lashing his tail toward's the yellow tom.

"Though you fight with loyalty, there are those among us who are traitors. Bloodthirsty murders that kill their own. Dawnshadow- yes, Dawnshadow of our Clan- is dead. Dead at Littlecloud's paws!"

Littlecloud shrank under his leader's burning gaze. "It's true." he admitted to the Clan. "I killed Dawnshadow."

"H-how could you?" Tawnypelt roared. "She was my only daughter! Y-you are a healer- not a monster! I demand- I demand he be outcasted!"

A ripple of panic spread across ShadowClan.

Blackstar raised his tail for silence. "Yes. We cannot even trust our medicine cat. It is a sad sight to see such a once great Clan become such a tangled mess of traitors and murderers."

"I wonder who's fault that is." Sunwhisker whispered.

"Sunwhisker, I can make you Sunkit with the flick of a claw. Don't… test… me." Blackstar hissed.

Sunwhisker looked at his paws, and Olivegaze gave him a comforting lick on the ear.

"But- Dawnshadow was going to kill Tigerheart! I swear it upon StarClan that I did not kill her of my own desire! Please, Tawnypelt…" Littlecloud begged.

Blackstar opened his mouth, but Tawnypelt cut him off. "I wish to hear this from Tigerheart."

"He is a murderer! He may kill us all!" Blackstar insisted, embers blazing in his amber eyes, like a charring sunset. Even Tawnypelt's pelt bristled with uncertainty, as if her leader cast an aura of anger and shadiness.

"N-now, Tigerheart, Flametail. Is what Littlecloud says true?" Tawnypelt asked, her tone calm.

Tigerheart dipped his head. "I swear it upon StarClan."

"Flametail?"

"Yes. I swear it upon StarClan."

"Well, it seems that Dawnshadow is the murderer here." Smokefoot said.

Blackstar looked annoyed. His whiskers twitched, his tail lashed, and his long, unsheathed claws drummed on the bark. "Well, we shall leave this matter to lie. Steamkit, step forward."

The grey kit bounced forward. He looked excited.

"From this moment on you will be known as Steampaw. Your mentor will be Ivytail."

Steamkit touched noses with his new mentor.

They waited for Larkkit to be apprenticed, but that moment never came.

"What about me?" whined Larkkit.

"Once one of you proves that you're not a murderer or a traitor, she will be left unmentored."

"That's unfair!" Larkkit screeched.

"I know it is, darling." Snowbird whispered.

Blackstar climbed down from the Highbranch. He stepped over to Ivytail. The tortoiseshell she-cat was shivering with the excitement for her first apprentice.

"Ivytail," Blackstar was completely different cat now. His movements her swift and light, and his eyes glowed with warmth. "I feel like I've ignored you for too long."

Ivytail didn't say anything.

"I thought it was Russetfur holding me together- but it was you all along. I guess what I'm saying is- Ivytail, will you be my mate?"

Ivytail's eyes sparkled, as if she was immune to seeing all of the terrible things Blackstar was capable of. "Of course!"

She wrapped her tail around the white tom and nuzzle him. Blackstar grimaced, uncomfortable at the closeness, but he comforted himself with a little thought…

_Now, Blackstar. _He reminded himself. _Keep your friends close- but your enemies closer._

XXX

Sorry for the long wait. I hope I didn't disappoint you. This has officially confirmed, Blackstar is insane- I listened the song Hellfire while writing this, so it probably influenced my writing a bit… anyways, yeah. Not the last chapter!

~Lukos


	12. Blazekit, Paintedkit, and a Prophecy

"Hurry up." Tawnypelt nosed Tigerheart along the bumpy path to the Gathering. Tigerheart wrinkled his nose at the smell of ThunderClan. He glanced at Flametail, who was trailing beside his mentor.

It had been a week since Littlecloud had killed Dawnshadow, and all the cats seemed to treat him a little differently. Olivegaze went to Flametail when she got a thorn in her paw, and when Birdkit got bruised, it was Flametail who Snowbird had called for assistance.

At last they reached the island. WindClan wasn't there, but their stale scent still hung in the air. Tension tingled between the leaders, and Tigerheart noticed Leopardstar lash her tail at Bramblestar.

"Where is WindClan?" Leopardstar called.

"They're always late." Blackstar flexed his claws along the bark. "We always have to wait for those rabbit-eaters to come. If they're supposed to be the fastest Clan, why can't they be faster?"

"Amen to that." Leopardstar agreed.

Leopardstar dipped her head as Onestar came through, a small group of WindClan cats trailing behind him. His ribs jutted out from his small body, and his fur was dirty and covered in mosquito bites. He climbed up beside Bramblestar and nodded to Leopardstar.

The she-cat smiled weakly. "Ever since the beavers built their dams, we have had fish shortage. My whole Clan is starving." She stamped her foot down. "And I can't do ANYTHING about it!" She snarled in frustration and dipped her head to Blackstar.

"I sympathize for you, Leopardstar." Blackstar's voice was cold. "Leafbare is hard for every Clan." He glared at Bramblestar. "ShadowClan mourns for the loss of Russetfur, Kinkfur, and Dawnshadow. I have appointed Tawnypelt as my deputy."

There were a few cheers from the crowd. Tawnypelt was very popular, even with cats from other clans.

Blackstar lashed his tail. "We have a new apprentice, Steampaw, and a new warrior, Tigerheart. We have been rebuilt strongly since the ambush from ThunderClan." He glared at Bramblestar once more, as if he was daring the tabby to contradict him.

"ThunderClan sends it's apoligies to ShadowClan. It was of my warriors doing, not mine, that the attack was led." The dark tabby meowed.

"Well, next time, control your warriors better." Blackstar hissed.

"May I speak?" Bramblestar stood a little straighter.

Blackstar turned his head away haughtily.

Bramblestar cleared his throat. "We, too, have suffered losses. We mourn for Firestar and Leafpool, who were beloved Clanmates. Jayfeather has appointed Toadpaw as his apprentice. And I am happy to announce that my mate, Squirrielflight, has given birth to two healthy kits, Blazekit and Paintedkit."

Flametail's eyes grew wide. "Tigerheart…" He whispered.

"What?"

"Don't you see? Bramblestar is Tigerstar's son! Blazekit and Paintedkit are kin of Tigerstar's kin! It doesn't matter which one of them is the one- there are still three of us!"

"I have appointed Whitewing as my deputy." Bramblestar announced. Then he nodded to Onestar.

The small tabby got to his paws. "This has been a hard Leafbare for us. Rabbits are growing short and fox populations grow larger. But that doesn't mean we aren't strong. If any of you mangy other Clans dare set a paw on our border, you will taste defeat." That was all he said.

The cats glanced at the moon. It was still glowing bright, meaning anything any of the leaders said followed the code.

"Come on." Leopardstar urged her Clan. "Let's get home."

***

When the Clan returned, Cedarheart raised his head. "Well? Anything interesting?"

Ivytail nodded. "WindClan and RiverClan are weak. Bramblestar claims he didn't order his warriors to attack us."

Cedarheart nipped at a mosquito bite. "That it?"

Ivytail nodded.

Snaketail lashed his long tail. Scorchtail, his former apprentice, licked a paw nonchalantly.

Flametail felt a pelt brush against his. He looked up and saw Littlecloud.

"Get on your paws. We're going to the Moonpool."

"But it's not a half moon." Flametail insisted. And his paws were tired and sore, but he'd never tell Littlecloud that.

"Sometimes medicine cats go to share tongues with StarClan- for special reasons." Littlecloud's voice was careful, as if he was treading on hot coals and needed to keep his voice from revealing a single wrong move.

"Okay." Flametail agreed, knowing he didn't have much choice. "Will Jayfeather be there?"

"I doubt it." Littlecloud said.

***

Flametail padded up the ridge and saw the Moonpool. Its crystal waters whispered to him, as if beckoning.

"Come dream with me!" It seemed to sing.

Without waiting for his mentor, Flametail sprang forward and managed to stop himself before he splashed into the Moonpool.

Littlecloud glared at Flametail. "Now, let's not get too excited." He scolded.

_He acts like he's my father. _Flametail noted, annoyed at the fact.

Littlecloud curled his white tipped tail over his nose and closed his eyes. His face cracked into a smile as soon as sleep came, and Flametail wondered what he was dreaming.

Flametail dipped his nose into the Moonpool. His head grew dizzy and he felt like he was falling- then he opened his eyes.

He was in a leaf-fall forest, in ThunderClan territory. An auburn leaf drifted in front of his face, taunting him to catch it, but he could scent ShadowClan. He followed the scent, his belly fur scraping the leaves beneath him.

His ears pricked. Was that Littlecloud's voice?

"Does that mean- you approve of this?" Littlecloud whispered.

The light grey she-cat nodded. Beside her was Leafpool, her tabby fur shining in the golden sun.

"Every cat longs for a mate at some point- even us medicine cats. However, it is our job to keep healing as our only priority."

"Thank you, Cinderpelt." Littlecloud dipped his head.

"Now, no more talk of mates and kits. That is a life you will never have, no matter all the daydreaming you get. Promise?"

"Promise." Littlecloud said, avoiding her gaze. Then his ears pricked.

"Did you just hear that?" he whispered.

"I didn't hear anything." Leafpool winked at Flametail, who was hidden in the bushes.

"But before you leave- I have a message for you." Cinderpelt said, getting up.

Littlecloud took a deep breath, as if he had been holding his breath. "I'm ready."

Then Cinderpelt's eyes grew blank, like white sockets, and Littlecloud jumped back in shock.

"_The forest will burn," _she rasped. _"Two will be sent away to their deaths. Three will rise, or we will die under the traitor's paws. _Then her eyes faded to normal blue, and her voice back to its cheery tone.

Leafpool brushed up against Littlecloud. His tabby fur was on end, his light eyes wide and unblinking.

"What does it mean?" he managed to gasp faintly.

"Sometimes things are closer than they appear. Sometimes you can't trust yourself." Cinderpelt whispered consolingly.

"Is this about- about Dawnshadow? I didn't mean-"

"Goodbye, Littlecloud." Cinderpelt nuzzled Littlecloud. When she pulled away Littlecloud's eyes shone. He closed them.

"Thank you, Cinderpelt. I'll have faith you'll protect us."

And with that the cats faded, and so did the golden forest.

XXX

So that is the magical twelve chapter! Uh- just review. There may have been some CinderxLittle in this chapter- I'll let you decide that.


	13. The Dogs Of Fire

"Kits, Ivytail. You're expecting kits!" Littlecloud purred.

The tortoiseshell looked at her paws. "Oh."

"What's wrong? You should be excited." Flametail saw jealousy flash in his mentor's eyes, which brought back the memory of the dream.

"No, it's not that. But Blackstar didn't want kits." Ivytail meowed.

"Well, Blackstar doesn't want a lot of things, does he?" Littlecloud's meow came out like a half-hearted sigh. "I didn't want to be a medicine cat, but here I am."

"I guess…" Ivytail muttered.

"Blackstar wouldn't abandon kits. He really seems to love you. And- to tell the truth, I think you're the only thing keeping him sane."

Ivytail avoided the medicine cat's gaze. Then her ears pricked. "Is that- is that barking?"

Littlecloud closed his eyes and pricked his ears. "Yes. It is barking. But how-"

Then they heard the sound of Smokefoot.

"RUN!" he yowled so the whole camp could hear. "Dogs are headed for the camp! And the forest is on fire!"


	14. Blood Of The Storm, Blood Of The Fire

Tigerheart raced through the forest, the fire on his heels. In his jaws, Battlekit squealed.

The terrible sound of the dogs echoed in his mind as he ran. He had to reach the island before the fire reached him. Or the dogs, of course.

Snowbird, Smokefoot, and Snaketail tagged alongside him.

Tigerheart sprang onto the log, which was wet as water. He skidded and would have fell into the dark water if it wasn't for a sharp grip pulling at his scruff.

He looked up and saw Olivegaze. "Thanks." He said, voice muffled by Battlekit.

Olivegaze dipped her head. "Come on! RUN!" she shouted, and leaped onto the island.

Tigerheart followed. Where was the rest of the Clan?

***

"Flametail, grab all the herbs you can and run." Littlecloud's voice was gruff.

"But-"

"Now!"

The sound of barking grew closer. Littlecloud grabbed some cobwebs and rushed out of the den. Flametail raced after him.

The sound of barking was still there. Flametail looked around and spotted Littlecloud. He dashed over to his mentor.

The run to the Gathering was a hard one. Sparks flew through the air, and branches fell as thunder roared. Lightning struck in the air as rains created thick steam that clotted Flametail's nostrils.

The island was in sight. Littlecloud raised his tail and began to run, but a burning branch fell directly in front of him. Littlecloud backed up into Flametail.

"Littlecloud, I'm scared." Flametail whispered.

Littlecloud's whiskers trembled. "I know."

"Are we going to die?" Flametail asked.

Littlecloud didn't answer. Then the sound of barking came nearer and a large dog burst through the bushes. Its fur was charred and messy, and its eyes deranged and wild. It ranted in tongues that no cat would understand, strange howls and hoots.

The dog narrowed its eyes and charged. Littlecloud pulled Flametail out of the way just in time. The tabby stood in front of his apprentice, fur bristling and eyes gleaming with determination.

The dog got ready to charge again. With a screech, Littlecloud leaped on the dog's snout, hissing and biting. The dog shook Littlecloud off. Littlecloud opened his eyes just in time to see a sharp teeth coming towards him.

"Littleclo-" Flametail started, but his voice broke off into a cough. Was it him or was it getting hard to breath?

Then a burning branch fell directly on the dog. It collapsed, howling in pain as it's fur burned. Flametail ran over to his mentor.

There was a long, narrow gash along Littlecloud's side. It was oozing blood and dog saliva.

"Flametail," Littlecloud panted. "Go ahead. I'll be-" He winced. "I'll catch up."

"No- no, I'm staying here."

"If you stay here, you'll burn. Or end up like me. I'll be fine. Just promise me you'll save yourself."

"No!" Fury surged through Flametail. "I won't let you die…"

"I'll finally get to live among StarClan…" Littlecloud whispered.

"No you won't. Here-" Flametail grabbed some cobwebs and matted them on his mentor's tabby pelt.

"Don't waste cobwebs on me. There will be others hurt."

"No." Flametail gritted his teeth. "Littlecloud, get up."

Littlecloud winced and slowly got up. His face gritted in pain as Flametail pressed the cobwebs closer to his wound.

"Lean on me." Flametail hissed. Littlecloud obeyed, like a blank puppet. His weakness frustrated Flametail. He wasn't used to seeing his mentor like this- there was a possibility that Littlecloud might actually die. No. That would never happen. It couldn't. Why didn't every cat have nine lives?

***

"Flametail!" Tigerheart raced towards Flametail. His brother's pelt was matted with dirt and singed at the edges, and Littlecloud was leaning on him, his blood soaking Flametail's pelt.

"Ugh." Flametail collapsed onto the dirt. All four clans were there- that was why the island was so crowded.

"Are you okay?" Tawnypelt's voice flooded his ears, reminding him of Littlecloud.

Flametail cracked open an eye. He got up on shaky paws, blue eyes quivering with fear.

Littlecloud was there. His cobwebs were heavy with blood, making Flametail's stomach churn. He vomited and coughed.

Then he saw Mothwing. The golden tabby had brought herbs. Wonderful herbs! Yes. The herbs would save his mentor. They had to.

"I think you should leave." Tawnypelt's warm scented wreathed him. "I know how hard this is for you."

Flametail gazed at the forest burning, listening to the howls that came beneath. If he fell asleep, this grisly scene would haunt his dreams. If he stayed awake, he'd be tormented by this terrible reality.

The worst had finally come. It was his time. It was time for three to rise.

XXX

Ooh! I love this chapter. This is why it's rated T. I'm thinking of changing the summary and the genre. Cause Family/Adventure isn't really working now. What are your thoughts?

:)

-Lukos (That's not my real name)


	15. Decisions, Death, and an Author Note

The cats watched most of the forest burn until the rain put out at least half of the fire.

"I say we send out a few warriors, just to make sure it's safe." Leopardstar proposed.

Blackstar nodded. "I hate to say this, but that's a good idea. Rowanclaw, Snaketail, go with-" He glanced at Leopardstar.

"Graymist, go with them." Leopardstar meowed.

Littecloud got up. "Blackstar," he said. His meow was weak. "Don't send them out."

_Two will be sent away to their deaths. _

"And why not?" Blackstar snapped.

"It's a bad decision. Trust me- more cats will die. Don't-"

"But how do you know?" Leopardstar interrupted.

"StarClan sent me a sign."

"StarClan?" Blackstar scoffed. "If StarClan told you, then I'll send ten warriors out."

"You aren't-" Littlecloud lowered his voice. "Losing your faith, are you?"

Blackstar shook his head. "Of course not. Without StarClan, I wouldn't be alive today. No, StarClan has lost faith in us. It's obvious. All the sudden deaths, the forest burning… they've punished us. Because ShadowClan is a sinful clan."

"StarClan would never do that!" Littlecloud snapped, anger racking his small frame. Mothwing touched an ear to his nose. "You're still weak. You should rest."

Littlecloud nosed her away. "Two will be sent away to their deaths. It all makes so much sense! Leopardstar, aren't you going to say something?"

Leopardstar studied her paws. "I'm not changing my mind."

"Then neither will I." Blackstar lashed his tail, which had become something of a habit.

Littlecloud sighed. "If you want your Clan to die, then go ahead. Flametail, if you want your father to die, go ahead. Don't object. Send them to their deaths. Your warriors will never forgive you, Blackstar. Of all the decisions in your life, this is by far the worst. As a medicine cat, I speak for all of StarClan."

"A medicine cat that's gotten himself one big knock in the head." Snaketail muttered.

Blackstar turned away. Rowanclaw and Snaketail looked at each other, then followed Graymist across the log. They disappeared into the burnt forest.

"You'll be sorry," Littlecloud hissed. "You'll all see! Once they return, bodies battered and burned, you'll be sorry you didn't listen."

Then he curled up in his makeshift nest and sighed, not knowing if he'd ever fall asleep.

***

Flametail stared in shock at his father. Rowanclaw's pelt was heavy with blood, and one sightless amber eye was cracked open, gazing into blank nothingness. One paw was twisted back and bloody, oozing pus and blood.

"Rowanclaw!" Tawnypelt screeched.

Graymist lay in a pool of blood, her jaws parted in a silent scream. A large chunk of flesh had been taken out of her shoulder, leaving nothing but bone. The gooey contents of her eye were splattered across her face, making any cat want to vomit at the sight. Flametail gagged, but there was no food in his stomach to through up, so brown, thick water erupted from his mouth.

Snaketail was the sole survivor of the patrol. But lacerations covered his entire body, and one side of his face was torn and bloody. His tail was nothing but a stump, and he had lost almost all the toes on one of his back paws. He lay in a nest, muttering to himself, driven crazy by the things he had seen. No one would ever know how vicious the dogs were, or if they were still alive. For their only witness was as mad as a hare.

"I told you," Littlecloud had said. "I knew!"

Flametail watched his brother approach the body of Rowanclaw.

"It's all Blackstar's fault." Tigerheart snapped. "If it wasn't for his stupid, careless decisions, Rowanclaw would still be here." His ears burned, and his eyes blazed with anger. "This will never happen again."

Flametail felt a shiver go up his spine. Maybe Blackstar was right. Maybe ShadowClan was a sinful Clan- and StarClan was punishing them.

Maybe it was all true. Maybe it was all wrong. It didn't matter. Rowanclaw was dead. That was all that mattered. No longer would Flametail see him, gazing at him with pride, or hear his annoying, yet encouraging words of advice. Tawnypelt would never feel her pelt brush against hers in the morning, or smell his warm scent, like that of open fields and growing oaks.

Rowanclaw was dead. And the only thing Tigerheart could think was:

_It's all Blackstar's fault. _

XXX

I won't be able to update for FOUR days, so enjoy. Here's a little preview for the sequel (this is not the last chapter, of course):

Title: Prophecy Of The Broken Flame (Name to possibly change)

Rating: T

Summary (May change):

Flametail and Tigerheart's prophecy may be nearly fulfilled, but it is not the end of their troubles. For secrets still lurk, and they cannot even trust each other…

Meanwhile Tawnypelt's new litter grows up, and realizes that they have their own paths- but which of these kin in the three? And will this prophecy cause more bloodshed? Some will stray from the path of light, while others will linger somewhere in between, hungry for power but afraid of it, and others still will strive for the best but fail horribly. These cats will learn that enemies don't always lurk across the border…


	16. Help Me Help You

Littlecloud cracked open an eye. He turned in his nest and pushed away all of the moss. He felt terrible. His head throbbed with a dull pain, and when he placed a paw to his ear, it was burning with fever.

He tried to call out to Mothwing, but his voice was dry and raspy. Suddenly he was very thirsty.

He staggered out of his nest and managed to get to the lake. He nearly toppled straight off his paws, but caught him self by digging his claws into a root.

He leaned down and lapped gently. The cold water flooded his insides. He waited for that calm, cold feeling, but it never came. The water made him feel worse, in fact. He gagged and retched.

Littlecloud suddenly felt very dizzy. The ground beneath him spun and he collapsed, coughing up blood.

He looked up. Cinderpelt was leaning above him. Her blue eyes sparkled. She settled down next to him and faded.

Littlecloud groaned and flailed his paws. The stars above him glimmered and faded to black, and so did the world.

***

"Littlecloud!" A voice exclaimed.

Littlecloud opened a blue eye. The sun glared down at him, and he moaned and closed his eyes.

"Cinderpelt?" he whispered.

"No, this is Mothwing. Oh, you're burning up. Wait here, I'll get some herbs." The sound of Mothwing padding off burned like static in Littlecloud's ears.

Then he scented her. She was right next to him.

"All our herbs were burned in the fire. You'll have to take this poppy seeds." She pushed them down his throat like she was feeding a kit its medicine.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Littlecloud's stomach churned. He shook his head.

"Marigold?" he rasped.

Mothwing shook her head. Then a shriek filled the air.

"That would be Snaketail. I need to go check on him. Just hang on, okay?" She touched her nose to his ear and dashed off.

_Please come back. _Littlecloud begged silently. Delirious now, shapes drifted in and out of focus in his feverish mind. Then the world faded to the familiar golden forest, and Cinderpelt stepped out from behind a tree.

"Littlecloud." she dipped her head.

"Is this StarClan?" Littlecloud asked. "Am I dead?"

Cinderpelt shook her head. "It grieves me to see Graymist and Rowanclaw fill our ranks. They didn't deserve such a cruel death. Life is cruel, Littlecloud. Do you agree?"

Littlecloud nodded. "Death took you away. That alone is a cruel thought."

Then he paused. "Cinderpelt, am I going to die?"

Cinderpelt studied her paws. "I don't know. One minute can change everything. But if you must join StarClan, then think about this. We'll finally be together. You'll be free of all your troubles, free of prophecies, free of ShadowClan."

She touched her nose to his and faded. With her the forest faded.

Littlecloud opened his eye again. The pain and the heat flooded back into him. The calm, peaceful feeling was gone, replaced by the empty feeling of pain.

His nose tingled were Cinderpelt's muzzle had been. But still a dread followed his mind. If he truly did join StarClan, would he ever be free of all these troubles? How could watch his Clan rot away, without him there? His dug his claws into the dirt. Inch by inch, he pulled himself closer to the root.

After one seemed like an hour, his dug his teeth into the root. Now for the hard part. He forced himself up on four paws. His wound stung and his mind blazed with pain. He gripped the root harder, biting back a screech of alarm. He slowly, surely, let go of the root. He was one his paws.

His blue eyes scanned the clearing. The cats were just waking up. Herbs. He needed herbs. His gaze lingered to the burnt forest. No herbs there. Just dogs.

Then he heard Mothwing. He swung around shakily.

The golden she-cat was at his side in an instant. Her fishy scented wreathed Littlecloud, forcing his mind back into a soupy mix of bright lights and fading figures. His paws gave way and the ground fell beneath his feet. Mothwing caught him.

She dragged him by his scruff to the shade of a small tree.

"Wait here." she instructed. "The poppy seeds should be working by now."

Littlecloud felt his pain begin to ebb. Where was that golden forest? Where was Cinderpelt, the angel of StarClan to help him?

Then everything blurred- his thoughts, everything he could see, the pain, the fever, the sound of Mothwing far off. He sank into darkness once more, embracing it, like it was a free ticket from burning reality.

***

Tigerheart lowered his head. Tawnypelt, Cedarheart, Flametail, and Oakfur mourned near the body of Rowanclaw.

His gaze drifted to the clouded sky. He unsheathed his claws, feeling a familiar thought creep up again.

_Your father is dead. _Tigerstar whispered in his ears. _What are you going to do about it? Cry about it like a little kit?_

"No." Tigerheart whispered. "I'm not going to cry."

_You know the answer, Tigerheart. You know the simple solution. It's easy, quick, and it will help you. I'll help you. I'll train you like I trained your sister. _

"I think I can do it on my own." Tigerheart whispered.

_You need me. I will train you. You will learn how to kill a leader. You will learn the ways of a trickster, the ways of an assassin. _

"But I-" Tigerheart stopped mid sentence. He was really having this conversation. In a twisted way, Tigerstar was right. There was a pure solution, a solution that would help everyone.

_It's for the good of the Clan. _

"It is. I'll be doing good."

_Your kits will have a brighter future._

"My kits will have a brighter future."

_Your father will be avenged._

"My father will be avenged."

_Then help me help you. I'm the only one who understands you. I, who creep inside your darkest thoughts and change them to a bright reality. I who will get you what you want._

"I will avenge." Tigerheart got to his feet. Tawnypelt raised her head. "Where are you going?"

"I need to take care of some business."

"But Rowanclaw's vi-"

"I said I need to take care of something!" Tigerheart snapped. He lashed his tail and walked off.

_Moonhigh is the best time to strike._

"Of course."

_You'll need all your skills._

"I'll need all of my skills."

_Life breaks easily. Accidents can happen- certainly when dogs are involved. _

"I don't see what you mean-"

_Accidents can happen. Just remember that. _

"Oh. I see." Tigerheart said, laughing a bit.

_Rowanclaw will cheer._

"He will."

_Your mother will look at you without fear._

"Of course."

_Your brother will respect you. _

"I deserve respect."

_And you will be complete. _

"I shall be complete."

_And you shall strike tonight._

"And I shall strike tonight."

XXX

Ooh! Tigerheart's snapped. I'm glad that you guys like my previews. Just cause I love to give them, here are a couple OCs that will appear in prophecy of the Broken Flame:

Brokenkit: Blind dark grey tabby tom.

Flickerkit: Golden red tabby tom.

And Battlekit's warrior name…

Battleclaw.

That's about it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

~Lukos


	17. Ending With The End

"Tigerheart?" Flametail asked.

His brother swung around. "What?" He snapped.

"You left Rowanclaw's vigil early. Mom wants to know if everything's okay."

"Oh, everything's fine. It'll be better soon."

Flametail felt a shiver along his spine. "What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand. You'd just get in the way."

"What would I get in the way of?"

"Nothin'." Tigerheart's eyes held a begging look, as if saying "please help me."

"I'll leave you to your project. But if it dangers the Clan, it becomes my responsibility."

"Oh, don't you worry. It's for the good of the Clan."

"Then I trust you." Flametail whispered. "Because brothers trust each other. Because I that trust you- you, Tigerheart- is a good cat." He wasn't sure what gave him the words to say, but he just knew- something was wrong with Tigerheart.

***

Flametail opened his eyes slowly. He was standing by the lake. He glanced at his paws. They were not a normal ginger, but a dark brown tabby color. Then he realized they were stained with blood.

He backed up when he saw the body of Blackstar in front of him. The white tom's fur was scarlet with blood, which dyed the lake below the same color.

He scrambled back and nearly slipped on more blood. Why was there so much blood? It was everywhere.

He turned around and saw the carcass of a dog. Its head was covered in lacerations, its pelt also stained with blood.

What monster had done this?

_I've done this._ Flametail thought.

"I'm not a killer." he whispered. Then, slowly, everything came together. The dark tabby fur… Tigerheart… Rowanclaw's death…

"Flametail!" A female voice whispered.

Flametail cracked open an eye. He had been sleeping.

"It's just a nightmare." he whispered.

He glanced up to see Tawnypelt. Her tortoiseshell fur was fluffed out, her green eyes wide with shock.

"What?" he said. "Did I do something?"

"No- there's something you should see."

The second Flametail stepped out of his nest, he knew something was up.

"Oh no…" he moaned under his breath.

ShadowClan, and a few RiverClan cats, were gathered around the very edge of the lake.

"Please no…"

There it was. The terrifying sight from his dream. Blackstar, his white pelt scarlet with fresh blood- the dog, face twisted with lacerations.

Ivytail's wail broke him out of his thoughts. The she-cat buried her muzzle in Oakfur's shoulder.

"Well, Tawnypelt." Smokefoot's voice was hoarse. "What do we do now?"

XXX

Yay! Last chappie! I hope you liked it- I saw it coming. Flametail has a power, which was hinted at in this chapter. Prophecy Of The Broken Flame might be up tomorrow or the next day.


End file.
